


Chained

by Silva_13



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chained up character, Durincest, Gold Sick Thorin, Gold Sickness (Tolkien), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Scars, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13/pseuds/Silva_13
Summary: Thorin is struck with Gold Sickness, taking it all out on his nephews.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 21
Collections: GatheringFiKi - H/C Bingo 2021





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the prompt "shackled/chained up" in the Gathering Fiki H/C bingo

His head was thrumming and at first he couldn't see a thing. He wasn't sure if his left eye even opened properly, as it felt swollen and hurt. His nose was bleeding and when he licked over his chapped lips he felt at least one split.

What had happened?

He tried to move, and hissed when a searing pain shot through his back, threatening to rip his arms off. He tried to move his hands, as they felt numb and cold. The clank of metal coming with that movement caught his attention, and with horror it dawned on him. He was chained up to a wall.

He desperately went through his memories to recall the current events, but everything was blurry and incomprehensible. The treasury, the mountains of gold, the jewels. But none of it was right. They were looking for the one, but couldn't find it. The King's Jewel had obsessed Thorin's mind. He remembered the shouting, the accusations and insults, when dread seized his heart all of a sudden.

_ Fili! _

Where was he? What had they done to him?

Given his limited possibilities, Kili did the only thing he could think of. He started to shout.

“Fili! Fiiiilliiiiiiiiii!!!”

He didn't stop until he was hoarse, but there was no sound to be heard. His mouth was dry with thirst, and his stomach churned. But he couldn't tell fear apart from hunger. His lungs hurt from the screaming and the headache was thunderous, having increased with every shout of his brother's name. As he had never seen Erebor's dungeons before, he could only guess that he had been brought there. The small stone room was empty. There was no sound besides his own racked breathing and water dripping down the stone somewhere in the dark.

He was absolutely alone.

* * *

Having dozed off, he hadn't noticed that someone had entered his cell. The figure stood tall in the door frame, surrounded by a corona of flickering torch light. Kili had to blink a few times before he recognized the fur coat and the Raven Crown on the dwarfs head.

_ Thorin. _

“Where is Fili?”

He wished, his voice wouldn't crack with every word.

“Where he belongs to. In a cell, kept away from dwarven society. just like you. I won't allow you both to go on with your usurper plans.”

“Our what? How ...?”

“Quiet! Where is it? Where did you hide it?”

“We didn't....”

“Don’t you dare lie to me! I know that you want to keep it. To overthrow me and to continue that liaison with your brother! Just you wait, I’ll show you where your place is.”

Something heavy collided with Kili’s face and he realised it was Thorin's ironclad fist. The audible crack and the pain in his cheek indicated that his cheek bone was broken.

“I will get what is mine. Hunger and thirst will wear you down, eventually. And once this is over, you and your treacherous brother will receive what you deserve. High treason was severely punished in the old kingdom of Erebor.” 

The booming sound of a door slamming shut roared through Kili's ears. Being left alone, his thought circled relentlessly around his brother's whereabouts.

What had Thorin done to Fili?

* * *

He must have lost consciousness again, for there was another dwarf in this cell this time, softly calling his name. Smaller, sturdier, with a bushy beard. Gloin.

“I've brought you some water, lad,” he whispered, and looked back over his shoulder, as if he was afraid of being caught. The pain in his shoulders and neck made it impossible to lift his head any further than essentially necessary, making it difficult to take a few sips from the offered bowl.

“Slowly, you don’t want to choke on yourself. Here, I have a small chunk of bread. It's not much, but better than starving.”

Gloin ripped the bread in small pieces and fed him, as he couldn’t use his own hands. When Kili had eaten he tried to articulate the question forming in his head. Their uncle had talked about thirst and hunger breaking them, while Gloin had brought him water and bread. Nothing made sense anymore.

“Why? Thorin said…”

“Hush, laddie. He’s busy arguing with elves, he won't notice.”

Gloin was a harsh dwarf, proud and quick to judge, but he was also loyal, not only to his king, but also to his family. He had not forgotten that Fili and Kili were his son's closest friends.

“There's a storm brewing, laddie. At the moment, I deem you rather safe down here.”

“What about Fili?”

“He’s locked up in another cell down the hall. But he’s in a better state than you are, I dare say. Dori is looking after him. I would free you from these shackles, but I don't have the key. I suppose they’re in Thorin’s pocket.“

The redhead offered more water to Kili, before he turned to exit the door. Before he reached it, Kili could hear Dori calling.

“Gloin, quick! Come up here, the wizard’s back!”

“I have to go for now. Pray to Mahal we’ll see each other again.”

And with that he was gone; without turning the key in the lock of the door, Kili noticed. But that wasn’t of any use, as the young dwarf was chained up to the wall. His mind went back to Gloin’s worried expression.What was going on up there? Had the people of Laketown come? Or the elves? Gloin had mentioned elves, hadn’t he?

* * *

Time went by and the youngest Durin devastated. He couldn’t guess how manx hours had passed since Gloin had left. His tongue was glued to his gums, his lips dry and chapped. The thirst almost drove him crazy. Even worse was thinking of Fili..

“How was he doing? Was he injured? Had Thorin even killed him? If war was raging out there, would they ever be found? And even if so, by whom then? By their insane uncle who would most certainly kill them? By Dain, whose intention to jump forward in the succession could influence his actions big time? Or by the elves seeking revenge? 

_ Or worse. _

With dismay, Kili’s mind went to the giant pale orc and his mutilated spawn, who had sworn to end the entire line of Durin. 

* * *

Kili was delirious and half insane with thirst and pain. He couldn’t feel his hands anymore and his back and shoulders exploded with excruciating pain at the slightest movement.

He had probably drifted off again, because the next thing he knew was a voice echoing through the dungeons. A voice he would recognise under billions, everywhere in the world even under the most appalling circumstances. A voice. he had grown up with, he had learned to trust, and - most important of all - to love it.

_ Fili. _

And he was shouting his name; loud and desperate.

He was seized by panic his brother might not find him, as the door was shut even though unlocked. He tried to call for him, but his voice was only a mere whisper. He had to clear his throat multiple times until he was able to shout for his brother boys, voice breaking and hoarse.

“Fili!”

“Kee! Kili, where are you? I was checking every damn door down here, but I just can't find...”

He stopped mid-sentence. Kili could hear that his voice was very close, right behind that cursed door, to be exact, which flew open in that very second.

“Kee!”

That younger could scarcely lift his head, for white-hot pain shot through his neck. He was glancing through sweaty the bangs of his tangled hair. His sight was blurry, and he had to blink his eyes multiple times to make out his brother’s shape. 

“Fee,” he whispered. “I’m so glad. I thought … I thought he might…”

“Sshhh, don't go there, Kee. He didn't. I was locked up and Dori brought me water and a little food in secret. Obviously he also left the door open.”

He came closer to have a look in his brother’s face. Why wasn't he coming for him? Instead he stood at the wall and didn’t move, as if… no!!! 

“What has he done to you? Beaten up... and shackled to the wall?”

Fili’s face was thunderous at the sight of his love, face bloody and swollen, and barely able to stand. He must be in incredible pain. He closed the distance between them and tried to support his body weight to give his chained up arms a little relief. 

“Oh Kee,” he caressed his brother’s face carefully, tears in his eyes. “He must’ve gone completely insane! How could he do that?”

“I suppose he thought I was doing the donkey work for you, having stolen the Arkenstone to start a new life with you, and whatnot.”

“Aye, he thinks we wanted to usurp him.” 

Finally, he recollected himself, taking in his brother’s precarious situation again.

“Give me a minute! I’ll come back with tools to break those shackles.”

“The key is with Thorin, and this is dwarven craftsmanship.” Kili seemed resigned and hopeless. “It won't break.”

But Fili was already gone and it took a long time, until he came back. He apologised for that, but he had to find a way out first, and then he had to look for something usable to break at least the chains.

He tried with hammer and chisel, with a knife and with a heavy rock. Kili screamed every time the equipment hit the chains, as the jars went through his entire body. In the end it was hopeless.

“Told you it's dwarven craftsmanship.”

“Wait here!”

“Wasn't going to do anything else,” Kili snorted sarcastically, demonstratively rattling with the chains.

This time, Fili wasn't gone very long, and the weapon he came back with caused Kili’s eyes to widen.

“No way!”

“Trust me! Just hold still!”

“Fili, you...aaargh!"

When the giant warhammer crashed against a point in the wall just above Kili’s head, he was screaming in agony. Two more strikes were necessary to break the first chain, freeing Kili’s right hand, the shackle still clasped tight around the wrist. The same procedure was done with the left chain. When the hammer broke it, Kili collapsed on the floor. His fingers were burning and stinging, as if a thousand needles were nagging at them. It took quite a while until the feeling in his hands was back. His brother used these minutes to bring him water and made sure he was drinking in small sips while he held the bowl for him.

“Uncle will pay for this!”

“I don't think he will even remember it, when all this is over. He was not in his right mind."

"He's gold sick, I don't think he will realise his delusion anytime soon.”

“Maybe when the stone is found.”

"Better make that destroyed."

The crown prince’s tone was bitter with wrath and sorrow. 

"Anyway, we'll have to get out of here, Fili. No matter who will find us, it will be our demise."

Fili closed his eyes in resignation, furrowing his brows in worry.

"I'm afraid there's war outside. Will have to decide what to do with that."

Kili was very calm, when he answered, almost encouragingly. Just like their mother, when she had explained the most simple things to them, when they had been small pebbles. 

"Fee, we're sons of Durin,” Kili said matter-of-factly.

"I know."

"And Durin’s folk does not flee from a fight."

" I know. I just wanted to leave that decision for you. But be prepared. Thorin might still be changed.”

Kili nodded, a determined expression on his face. Then he stood up carefully, still massaging his hands. The short end of the chains chinked with every move.

“Do you think you can wield a sword?”

“I guess, yes. Only sneaking up to someone could turn out a problem.”

* * *

They made it to the armoury undisturbed, and Fili learned about Thorin’s attacks on his brother on the way. Their uncle apparently had assumed him to be the head of the operation, assuming Fili was way too loyal and obedient to overthrow him all alone. They wondered if he would ever see reason, as they had neither planned to usurp him, nor had they taken the Arkenstone. The only ‘crime’ they had ever been guilty of was foiling their uncle’s plans to marry them off by falling in love with each other, which wasn’t unusual amongst dwarves. 

After hastily choosing armour and weapons, the brothers approached the main gate, finding the makeshift rampart shattered, but obviously not by a force from the outside but the inside.

Outside, indeed a war was raging. It was difficult to comprehend what had happened. There were a few dwarves and elves, who had killed each other. But most had been struck down by orcish looking weapons. A huge number of dead orcs was spread over the plain between Dale and Erebor. Obviously Azog’s army had surprised the other folks with an ambush. 

And the battle was still raging, Dale was surrounded and their uncle was nowhere to be seen. Fili put a hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

“Are you ready?”

“I am,” Kili answered and looked his brother in the eye, face grim and determined. 

“For Durin’s folk!”

And with that he started to run, his brother right behind him.

* * *

Fili entered the infirmary, exhausted and relieved in equal shares. The negotiations had taken the entire day, but had been quite successful in the end. He smiled when he found his uncle and brother fast asleep, the latter curled up in a chair next to the king’s bed. He lazily blinked his eyes open, smiling widely when recognising his brother.

“Hello, your majesty!”

“Don't call me that! I’m only the regent until Thorin is back on track.” 

He sat down next to his brother, taking his hands into his own and tracing the bandages around his wrists with his fingers carefully. It had taken two dwarven smiths to get rid of the shackles, for the key had been lost in the battle. Fili would never forget Kili's screams when they pried them open. When they finally came off, his wrists were bloody, with shreds of raw flesh hanging loose.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. Oin's quite satisfied with the healing."

He paused for a moment, pressing his lips together.

"But?"

The brunet sighed.

"There will be scarring. I'll be lucky if I regain full movement of my hands."

"You will! He gave you that scar oil for massaging the skin, and I will do that for as long as needed. You'll be able to wield a bow in no time, you'll see."

"Let's hope you're right."

Kili tried to look optimistic, but failed, as the fear of suffering permanent damage was palpable. They were both silent for a moment.

“How is he?” Fili asked eventually, inclining his head towards Thorin.

“Better. No fever today and the wound is healing. He was also quite talkative today, afraid you might be too soft on the elves.

“He’s almost back to his old self then.”

Kili snickered and watched their uncle in his sleep.

“I can't believe he smashed the Arkenstone though. I mean, this is what this quest was about right? To win back the King's jewel to claim the throne of Erebor, reunite the dwarven clans and then fight the dragon together.

Fili shook his head, still unbelieving.

“I guess, we jumped ahead of some points then,” Kili laughed.

“But he destroyed it, the symbol of Erebor’s wealth and power!”

“And - as it turned out - the cause of the Gold Sickness. I am deeply impressed, I have to admit. After everything what had happened, I wouldn't have thought him capable of destroying it.”

“I'm glad he did though.”

“I would have taken you and run, otherwise.” 

The bitter tune in Fili’s voice indicated that he still held a little grudge against their uncle, who had hurt his brother so badly. The younger was so much more than only his kin. He was his love, his sunshine, his air. His life. Everything done to him was done to Fili himself.

“We've been over this fee. He was under the influence of the stone and not in his right mind. If I can forgive him you can, too.”

Fili’s face softened at Kili’s words.

“The true gold of Erebor lies in your big heart,” he smiled.

“I’ve had conditions,” Kili winked mischievously.

The blond’s face turned suspicious and he frowned at his brother, already sensing the answer to the question he was about to ask. The topic had been discussed within their family for quite some years now, never ending well for the brothers’ love.

“What conditions?” he asked with his brows drawn together.

Kili didn't answer, but grinned from ear to ear, his white teeth flashing.

“Are you serious?” Fili didn't know if to laugh or cry with joy.

The brunet only shrugged.

“He felt like he owed us, and I didn't dare to object. He had conditions as well, though.”

Fili couldn't speak, as his tongue was glued to his gums. Thankfully, Kili didn’t keep him in suspense very long. 

“He required a proper dwarven courtship, including the fully extended traditional royal wedding ceremony.”

Suddenly, Kili found themself with his arms full of Fili. The blond couldn’t believe what he had heard. He held each other close, their foreheads touching while they were sharing each other’s breath.

“Amràlimé," Kili whispered, and closed Fili’s mouth with his own. It was probably not an appropriate action while sitting next to a dwarven king’s sickbed, but they couldn't care less.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  



End file.
